1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to shielding mechanisms, and particularly to a shielding mechanism and an electronic device using the shielding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used electronic device, such as a computer, a camera, or a mobile phone, often defines or is equipped with a digital data transmit port, such as a USB port, for transmitting digital data information with other electronic devices. The digital data transmit port of the commonly used electronic device is often exposed to the outside of the device. Thus, when the digital data transmit port is not in use, small substances such as dust, moisture, are prone to attach or enter into the interior of the digital data transmit port. Thus, the utility of such digital data transmit port is affected by the possible contaminants. In addition, as the volume of the electronic device decreases, the digital data transmit port may also decrease, thus making it difficult to pull the digital data connector out from the digital data transmit port of the electronic device, and potentially damaging the digital data transmit port of the electronic device during use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.